Tu es pudique ?
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Ton équipage est vraiment spéciale pour ne pas dire cinglé mais toi le capitaine , il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire tu es complètement tarer . Mais les apparence sont parfois trompeuses , qui aurait cru que tu puisse être soigné ? Qui aurait cru que tu puisse être pudique !
Bonsoir le peuple d'après minuit oui je poste à 3h00 du matin , pour ceux qui n'arrive pas à dormir ou ceux d'un autre pays avec des horaire différentes .

Voici un OS que j'ai écris parce que j'avais trop d'inspiration .

* * *

 **Tu es pudique ?**

Law était frustré très très frustré , ça va faire une semaine qu'il navigue avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille . Il avait beau avoir mangé un fruit du démon , il ne restait pas moins un homme , avec des envies qui plus est .

Et être resté plus de 3 mois avec un homme en gaz écœurant et une femme piaf , le choix est vite fait : abstinence .

Maintenant qu'il est chez les chapeaux de paille autant en profiter mais avec qui ?

Le petit renne ? Non il n'avait pas des goûts aussi douteux .

Le squelette et le cyborg eux étaient écartés sans même y réfléchir .

Les deux femmes ? Il préférai les hommes mais s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix il demanderai à l'une d'elles .

Le long nez peut être ? Il ne veut pas d'un trouillard dans son lit .

Le blond ? Il aurait bien aimé MAIS il doutait que le vert veuille partager .

Il ne restait donc plus que le capitaine lui même mais il ne se voyait pas trop le faire avec lui , beaucoup trop innocent . Il soupira de désespoir il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son propre équipage .

Law pouvait désormais le dire à voix haute cette équipage est complètement taré , le capitaine n'en parlant même pas . Non mais sérieusement faire du surf sur un monstre marin … le pire c'est qu'il a réussi .

\- TRAFFY TU VEUX ESSAYER ?!

\- …

Tout l'équipage regarde le capitaine à l'œuvre chacun son point de vue . Le cyborg , le renne et le squelette l'encourage bruyamment , le vert et le blond s'embrassent passionnément en lançant quelques coups d'œil à Luffy au cas où s'il tombe , la rousse fulmine " elle va finir par avoir des rides " et la brune rigole doucement .

Law tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est de regarder Luffy blasé mais légèrement impressionné mais ça il ne le dira jamais .

Après ce cirque le " gentil " monstre marin est retourné dans les profondeur , et maintenant l'équipage passe à table dans un joyeux bordel habituelle .

Une fois le dîner passer tous partent dans leurs chambres , Law lui ne peux que soupirer il commence à atteindre sa limite et aucun homme de cette équipage ne peuvent le contenter . Il a du passer au plan B : les deux seuls femme .

MAIS la brune semble être intéressée par le cyborg et la rousse … trop sauvage . Oh détrompez vous il aime le challenge mais pas celui de la rousse .

Rien à faire personnes ne lui convient comme il est encore tôt , il décide de visiter le bateau . Après être rentré dans plusieurs pièces : l'aquarium , la vigie , la cuisine " ou le marimo et le blond semblaient très occupés " il fini par atteindre une pièce qu'il n'a jamais vu .

" _Fait comme chez toi Traffy ! "_

Ben c'est ce que Luffy lui a dit à son arrivé autant l'écouter pour une fois . Sans plus attendre il ouvre doucement la porte et entre en prenant bien soin de fermé la porte . Il fait quelques pas en regardant autour de lui , c'est une chambre bien rangé . Les murs vont du beige à l'orange , donnant de la chaleur à l'endroit . Au bout de la pièce un lit assez grand au draps rouge , en s'approchant du lit Law fut surpris de trouver des avis de recherches accroché au dessus dont le sien . Il y avait aussi celui de Shanks le roux , Barbe blanche , Portgas D Ace et même Eustass Kidd .

Il continue son exploration de la pièce et tombe sur le petit bureau visiblement jamais utilisé et l'objet qu'il trouve dessus lui donne l'identité du propriétaire de la chambre . En regardant sur la chaise il peut voir un boxer et une chemise blanche sur le dossier . Il prend le chapeau de paille et refait le tour de la chambre du capitaine " comment ce fait il que sa chambre soit si bien rangé ? Les apparences sont trompeuse " .

\- Traffy ?!

Il se retourne vers la porte à l'opposé de celle d'entrer et se fige à la vue que lui offre Luffy . Il est juste vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches , hanches magnifique soit dit en passant , des goutes d'eau perles librement sur ses abdos arrêtant leurs courses au V presque cacher par la serviette . La il n'a qu'une envie c'est de l'arraché cette serviette . Par contre la réaction de Luffy le surprend légèrement en effet en se rendant compte de sa " tenu " Luffy rougi violemment et étire rapidement son bras pour récupérer ses vêtements de rechange . En un temps record il retourne dans la salle de bain et claque la porte sans la fermé à clé .

Law lui s'approche de la porte sans pour autant l'ouvrir , encore choquer et parle à Luffy à travers la porte .

\- Chapeau de paille … tu es pudique ?

Après une léger silence et des bruits de frottement , signe que Luffy s'habille . Luffy lui répond visiblement gêné .

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Ta réaction vient de me prouver le contraire , pour être franc sa me surprend venant de toi .

\- Mais je ne suis pas pudique !

\- Alors pourquoi tu es parti te cacher pour te changer ?

\- Nan mais t'es pas bien je n'allais quand même pas me changé devant toi !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- B-ben parce que c'est toi !

\- … Un sourire purement sadique étire les lèvres de Law .

Le chirurgien recule de quelques pas toujours en souriant et fait apparaître un de ses sphère pour échanger Le chapeau de paille avec Luffy . Luffy se retrouve donc dans les bras de Law un peu perdu , en réalisant la situation il rougi et tente de se débattre . Il arrête bien vite lorsque les lèvres de Law s'écrase sur les siennes , sous la surprise Luffy ouvre la bouche et laisse libre accès au chirurgien .

Law lui explore avidement la cavité humide du petit brun , qui à son grand étonnement embrasse très bien . Luffy laisse échapper un gémissement et Law le soulève jusqu'à son lit , il se place au dessus de lui et le regarde avec un air prédateur .

Finalement il allait la vaincre sa frustration , à l'aide d'un adorable petit brun qu'il allait chouchouter .

* * *

Voila laisser moi une review pour me donner votre avis .

Bye bye les gens


End file.
